


Monster Ewoks, and Other Interruptions

by EllieL



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Children, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Humor, Scary Movies, interruptions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26680585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieL/pseuds/EllieL
Summary: Han and Leia are trying to salvage a romantic evening after a tedious gala. Thanks to a scary movie, their daughters have other plans.For the September 2020 HanLeia Challenge prompt "children."
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36
Collections: HanLeia Challenge





	Monster Ewoks, and Other Interruptions

The gala had been tedious, even to her. But the ride back home had gotten a lot more interesting, as Han had finally slipped his hand inside the slit in her skirts that he’d been teasing all night. Though he’s been flying, he’d still managed to slide his fingers up her thigh, to skim the laced edge of the not especially substantial underwear she was wearing with this dress.

She’d glared at him, but it had been half-hearted, and he knew it. And he knew her. 

By the time they landed back at the house, he had her almost panting with want. She drug him from the driver’s seat and towards the door, until he spun her and pressed her into the plasteel wall by their door, just gently enough not to bruise tomorrow. She took advantage of the long slit in the full skirt to hook her leg around his, sliding it up to his thigh and pulling him in to her. He came willingly, pressing into her and lifting her up a bit so she could hook that leg higher on his hip and press herself hotly against his growing arousal. Their lips met as sloppily as a pair of randy teenagers, though they were both nearly old enough to have teenagers.

Two, too-perceptive not-yet-teenagers who should have been asleep.

Instead, the door rattled in its frame before sliding open, giving them just enough time to push apart, Leia landing roughly on her heeled feet and Han stepping back and running a hand through already disheveled hair, before grabbing her waist to steady her.

“Mama!” Breha cried, flinging her arms around her.

She took a deep breath before answering, trying to clear her mind. “Girls. Aren’t you supposed to be in bed? It’s nearly midnight.”

“We were,” answered Jaina. “But we felt you coming back all excited.”

“So we thought you might have brought us the really good desserts,” finished Breha.

Leia exchanged a glance with Han, blushing despite every wish to the contrary and hoping the darkness hid most of it.

“Right,” said Han, looking between the twins then running his hand through his hair. “It was more like...we were excited to be out of there because it was more boring than that Ananana Festival on Kallisto VII.” For some reason, he was much better at lying to them than she was. 

“Oh.” 

“I did bring back a few of the little biscuits though.” She cleared her throat and snapped her bag open, rummaging. Finally, she extracted the two spiced biscuits she’d wrapped and put aside for them, as she’d so often done at banquets since they were toddlers.

Greedy hands reached for them, with a barely mumbled “Thanks mama!” before they crunched into them.

Leia sighed and opened the door, as Han herded their family back inside.

“Brush your teeth again after you finish those, and then get back to bed. It’s late and you have school tomorrow.”

She was answered with a chorus of “Yes mamas” as the girls headed back to their room. As she stood in the hallway, Han turned left into the sitting room, where Chewie’s unmistakable snores rumbled. There was a quiet conversation between the two that she decided not to get involved in, but instead headed back the hallway to their bedroom.

By the time the door chimed as Chewie departed, she’d shed her dress and washed her face clean of the formal event level makeup that had been caking it. Wrapping herself in a silky dressing gown, she sat down to begin the tedious process of taking down her elaborate formal hairstyle. She distantly heard Han check in on the girls, their sleepy voices rising as someone was sent back to brush their teeth—surely Jaina. 

Then Han’s unmistakable swaggering tread came down the hall, and she heard pieces of his formal clothing being shed across the floor as he crossed the room to her. He stood behind her and she closed her eyes and removed her hands from her hair, as he took over the task of unpinning it. It was something he’d done many times, and he did it slowly now, fingers working through her tresses and teasing out pins and clips, uncoiling spirals and twists, and ending with a light massage of her scalp. She moaned and leaned back into him.

“I believe we were in the middle of something earlier.” Opening her eyes, she stared up at him, and batted her lashes.

He grinned, lopsided and almost laughing. “We were.”

One arm wrapped around her, pulling her up and back with him, and they staggered across the room, trying to turn and undress and kiss all at once and not quite succeeding at any of them. They were both laughing when they hit the edge of the bed and tumbled into it. Han was leaning down over her, kissing her as she worked her way up the buttons of his shirt. Pressing up into his chest, she rolled them both over, until she was sitting astride his hips, smiling down at him. His hands slid up her sides, firmly enough not to tickle, thumbs grazing the undersides of her breasts.

Just then, there was a high-pitched shriek in stereo, and the sound of footsteps racing down the hallway. Unfortunately, the door wasn’t locked, and both girls came racing into the room and skidded to a stop at the sight of their parents. Leia cleared her throat and fiddled with one of the buttons on Han’s shirt.

“Mama!”

“Daddy!”

The girls’ voices chorused into the room, as Han sat up to stare at them. “What’s wrong? We bein’ boarded?”

Breha giggled nervously at a nearly ear-splitting pitch, but Jaina answered. “No, but there was an evil Ewok monster!”

“An evil Ewok monster, huh?” Han glanced at Leia, as she shifted off his lap and onto the bed beside him, trying to twist her robe back into place. Both of them were trying hard to stifle laughter. “What’s wrong with the Ewok?”

“Uncle Chewie watched a movie with us in the holo,” began Jaina.

“He knew we liked Ewoks like our stuffies. So we watched the movie about them. But it wasn’t a good Ewok movie,” explained Breha.

“Why not?” Leia had a sneaking suspicion about just what movie Chewie had watched with them. And she might have words with him tomorrow. Frustrated, angry words.

“Ewok went off-planet and got exposed to toxic rain. And he turned into a  _ monster,” _ explained Jaina breathlessly.

“He turned into like, a green monkey-lizard. And he  _ ate _ kids! And—“

“It’s all right, Breha.” Leia wrapped her arms around one daughter, while Han embraced the other. “It was just a movie.”

“But what if Yub and Nub get wet? They could eat us while we’re asleep!”

“Can we sleep in here with you?”

Han looked at her over the girls’ heads, and it was clear he was barely containing his laughter. Though Leia thought there was a strong possibility he’d be marching over to Chewie’s tomorrow with some strong words for his friend.

“Of course,” she said eventually, when she couldn’t think of a better reason why they couldn’t, scared as they seemed to be. “We just need to finish getting our pajamas on. Why don’t you go ahead and get in bed?”

They practically bounced into it, and their father tucked them in, kissing their foreheads as he did so. Then the parents retreated to the en suite, closing the door firmly behind them before bursting into laughter. Their arms went around one another, and Han leaned back against the door while Leia rested her forehead against his heaving chest.

When she’d laughed herself out, she shook her head and looked up at him. “I can’t believe Chewie let them watch that.”

“Well, Wookies are big environmentalists, and the whole toxic rain thing--”

“Han, the movie is called  _ Rain of Death.” _

“Yeah.” He huffed out another laugh and shook his head. “I’ll talk to him tomorrow. You know how he loves Ewoks too, so he probably thought it would be okay.”

She shook her head again. Han kissed the crown of her head, and gave her waist a squeeze.

There was a sudden squeal from the other side of the door. 

With a sigh, she reached around Han and slid the door open a bit. “You’re fine. We’ll be out in a minute.”

When she looked back up at Han, he was stifling laughter again. “C’mon sweetheart, let’s get to bed so we can protect ‘em from the monster Ewoks.”

There was still laughter bouncing between the two of them as they went through their nightly routines, Leia finishing up first for once merely by virtue of already having taken down her hair and washed her face. When she returned to the bedside, the girls were both still awake and alert, fingers clutching at the edge of the bedding and giggling. She pulled back the blankets on her side of the bed, and slid in next to Breha. 

“You two want to do a few meditation exercises with me, to help fall asleep? I bet you can both fall asleep before Daddy joins us.” She let her head fall back on her pillow, and Breha’s fell against hers, and to her relief, Jaina’s fell back on Han’s.

Thankfully, they listened to her instructions and let her guide them into peace, and eventually, slumber. As she finished guiding them through the exercise, she felt the mattress shift and Han settle onto the other side of it. She opened her eyes to darkness, and it took a moment for her eyes to adjust. The flash of Han’s teeth as he grinned at her flashed in the near-dark, and she could tell he was shaking his head.

Having guided the girls through meditation, she was now ready for sleep as well, and shared a quick smile with him before letting her eyes close again and drifting off to sleep, her family at her side. 

**Author's Note:**

> Extra love to you if you can guess the movie inspiration!


End file.
